This invention relates to improved drawer slide sets, and more particularly to drawer slides which are strong and which can be produced with ease.
In the prior art, known drawer slides include two slide sets which each have a guide and a slide and which are mounted respectively on opposite sides of a drawer. The structure of these drawer slide sets is shown in FIG. 5. Each set comprises a guide 7 and a slide 8. The guide and slide are each made of steel plates which are cut, pressed with a U-shaped configuration, and formed, during a complex process, at their ends so that the slide can slide into the guide. Rollers 5 and 6 are then connected to the guide and slide. The guide 7 is mounted inside a cabinet and the slide 8 is mounted on the outside of a drawer. Due to the engagement of the guides and the slides on opposite sides of the drawer, the drawer can be opened or closed smoothly and easily. One drawback of the prior drawer slides is in the manufacturing processes. Much time and cost is needed to produce each piece of the prior art slide set. Moreover, and especially when the drawer is fully opened, the slide set must have enough strength to support the drawer. When the guide and slide are in their extreme separated position as shown in FIG. 6, the slide set often collapses at portions A and B near the ends of the guide and slide. To prevent this, it is known to produce the guide and slide of thicker material for obtaining enough strength and to reach international standards for the slide set. It will be understood that this increases the cost of the products, and further, the increased weight of the products leads to higher transportation fees.